papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Cupcakeria Deluxe Edition!
Papa's Cupcakeria, James and Willow, Rosie and Eddy are the default workers in the game, but players have the ability to create their own custom worker if they please. Seasons are introduced in this game, and with it comes the ability to unlock special ingredients that will be used exclusively during a specific time frame. There are over 200 menu items, many of them being seasonal toppings. Once again, this game takes place in Frostfield. Customers: * Marty (Tutorial) * Mary (After Tutorial) * Yui (Day 2) * Vicky (random) * Edna (random) * Connor (random) * Taylor (random) * Carlo Romano (Time) * Allan (Time) * Gino Romano (Time) * Anna (Time) * Princess Frostine (NEW) (Time) * Mr. Mint (NEW) (Time) * Tori (Time) * Fudge (Time) * Jane (Time) * Kitty Katswell (Time) * Woody (Time) * Cindy Bear (NEW) (Time) * Chill (Time) * Strawberry Shortcake (Time) * Ann (Time) * Martin (Time) * Ranger Smith (NEW) (Time) * Charlie Brown (Time) * Penny (Time) * King Kandy (NEW) (Time) * Maggie (Time) * Peggy (Time) * Wally (Time) * Nick (Time) * Captain Cori (Time) * Hope (Time) * Crystal (Time) * Foodini (Time) * Matt (Time) * Scooter (Time) * Kenji (Time) * Mitch (Time) * Bertha (Time) * Little Edoardo (Time) ' ' * Rudy (Rank 2) (Unlocked with Blue Moon Drizzle) * Ivy (Rank 3) (Unlocked with Blueberry Cake) * Perri (Rank 4) (Unlocked with Frosted Flower and Blueberry Drizzle) * Trishna (Rank 5) (Unlocked with Orange Frosting) VALENTINES DAY SEASON RANK 6-RANK 30 * Scarlett (Rank 6) (Unlocked with Raspberry White Chocolate Cake, Creameo Bits,) * Flora (Rank 7) (Unlocked with Pomegranate Frosting) * Yippy (Rank 8) * Prudence (Rank 9) (Unlocked with Strawberry Cake) * Roy (Rank 10) (Unlocked with Strawberry Drizzle) * Sue (Rank 11) * Carlo Romano (Rank 12) * Princess Lolly (NEW) (Rank 14) (Unlocked with Lollipop Drizzle) * Aurora (Rank 15) * Kayla (Rank 16) (Unlocked with Xo Xo Sprinkles, Pomegranates and Strawberry Wafer) * Cherissa (Rank 17) (Unlocked with Cherry Cordials) * Connor (Rank 18) * Hugo (Rank 19) * Pinkie Pie (Rank 20) (Unlocked with Crushed Strawberry Wafers) * Snow White (Rank 21) (Unlocked with Vanilla Wafer and Frosted Rose) * Barbie (Rank 22) (Unlocked with Chocolate Covered Strawberry and Purple Burple Drizzle) * Ms Cheerlie (Rank 23) *Maggie (Rank 24) (Unlocked with DragonFruit Cake) *Scooter (Rank 25) (Unlocked with Red Velvet Cake) *Zoe (Rank 30) (Unlocked with Lollipop Bites and Rock Candy) *'ST PADDYS DAY SEASON RANKS 31-50' *Georgito (Rank 31) (Unlocked with Mint Emerald Cake, Mint Bars and Mint Shavings) *Doan (Rank 32) (Unlocked with Choco Mint Frosting) *Yogi Bear (NEW) (Rank 33) (Unlocked with Irish Creme Drizzle) *Edna (Rank 34) (Unlocked with Shamrocks) *Skyler (Rank 35) (Unlocked with Gold Coins and Caramel Cake) *Fauna (Rank 36) (Unlocked with Key Lime Cake) *Gram Nut (NEW) (Rank 37) (Unlocked with Crushed Peanuts and Peanut Butter Drizzle) *Mitch (Rank 38) (Unlocked with Key Lime Drizzle) *Tina Duck (Rank 39) (Unlocked with Banana Slices and White Chocolate Drizzle) *Akari (Rank 40) (Unlocked with Black Frosting) *Dylan (Rank 41) *Jasmine (Rank 42) *Tiana (Rank 43) (Unlocked with Kiwi Slices) *Prince Novene (Rank 44) *Joyce (Rank 45) *Clover (Rank 46) (Unlocked with Basil Leaf) *Allan (Rank 47) (Unlocked with Green Frosting) *Thea (Rank 48) (Unlocked with Red Frosting) *Verona (Rank 49) *Evy (Rank 50) *'EASTER SEASON RANKS 51-66' *Cletus (Rank 51) (Unlocked with Battenburg Cake and Jelly Beans) *Bugs Bunny (Rank 52) (Unlocked with Carrot Cake, Cotton Candy Drizzle and Gummy Bunny Ears) *Vicky (Rank 53) (Unlocked with Cotton Candy Cake) *Mindy (Rank 54) (Unlocked with Daffodils and Candy Eggs) *Connor (Rank 55) (Unlocked with Marshmallow Cake and Butterscotch Smooches) *Little Edorado (Rank 56) *Deano (Rank 57) (Unlocked with Sugerplum Cake) *Holly Hobbie (Rank 58) (Unlocked with Teal Frosting) *Cinderella (Rank 59) *Amber (Rank 60) *Duke Gotcha (Rank 61) *Whiff (Rank 62) *Kingsley (Rank 63) *Boo Boo (NEW) (Rank 64) *Alaska (Rank 65) *Mandi (Rank 66) *'CHERRY BLOSSOM FESTIVAL SEASON RANKS 67-89' *Torhu (Rank 67) (Unlocked with Botamochi Cake and Haukto Frosting) *Austin (Rank 68) (Unlocked with Uiro and Progos) *Cecilia (Rank 69) *Trishna (Rank 70) *Kenji (Rank 71) *Foodini (Rank 72) *Ariel (Rank 73) *Sweetie Belle (Rank 74) (Unlocked with Konpieto) *Deano (Rank 76) *Keswick (Rank 77) *Steven (Rank 78) *Holly Hobbie (Rank 79) *Mulan (Rank 80) (Unlocked with Matcha Drizzle and Wasonbon Blossom) *Thea (Rank 81) *Sunset Shimmer (Rank 82) *Amber (Rank 83) *Chill (Rank 84) *Fudge (Rank 85) *Jack (Rank 86) *Mr. Brent (Rank 87) *Applejack (Rank 88) *Monica (Rank 89) *'SUMMER LUAU SEASON RANKS 90-115' *Utah (Unlocked) (Rank 90) (Unlocked with Seafoam Cake and Teal Frosting) *Nevada (Rank 91) (Unlocked with Lemon Wedges and Pina Colada Frosting) *Matthew (NEW) (Rank 92) (Unlocked with Gummy Pineapple and Gummy Worm) *Spongebob (Rank 93) *Chuck (Rank 94) (Unlocked with Pineapple Cake) *Jessie (Rank 95) *Cherry Jam (Rank 96) (Unlocked with Purple Yam Cake) *Patrick (Rank 97) *Linus (Rank 100) (Unlocked with Paper Umbrella) *Snoopy (Rank 101) *Xavier (Rank 102) *Luau Punch Fan! (Rank 103) *Scout (Rank 104) *Patrick (Rank 105) *Mr. Potato Head (Rank 106) *Verona (Rank 107) (Unlocked with Rhubarb Cake) *Trixie (Rank 108) *Bailey (Rank 109) *Marina (Rank 110) *Curtis (Rank 111) *Salazar (Rank 112) *Styler (Rank 113) *Kisum (Rank 114) *Jane (Rank 115) *'STARLIGHT JUBILEE SEASON RANKS 116-136' *Boomer (Rank 116) (Unlocked with Powsicle Cake and Cherry Bomb Drizzle) *Carson (Rank 117) (Unlocked with Powsicle Frosting) *Alberto (Rank 118) (Unlocked with Silver Star Sprinkles) *Franco (Rank 119) *Cooper (Rank 120) (Unlocked with Pecans) *Runner (Rank 121) *Bennett (Rank 122) *Mrs. Jones (Rank 123) *Atomic Betty (Rank 124) (Unlocked with Candy Rocket and White Chocolate Star) *Maryweather (Rank 125) *Yosemite Sam (Rank 126) *Ice Cube (Rank 127) (Unlocked with Buttercream Frosting) *Jackie (Rank 128) (Unlocked with Espresso Drizzle) *Mr. Sherbet (Rank 129) (Unlocked with Rainbow Sherbet Frosting) *Aladdin (Rank 130) *Randy (Rank 131) *Sylvester (Rank 132) *Emmy (Rank 133) *Lizzy (Rank 134) *Gordon (Rank 136) Sugerplex Film Fest Season (Ranks 137-152) * Rita (Rank 137) (Unlocked with Root Beer Float Cake, Red Licorice and Popcorn) * Clover (Rank 138) (Unlocked with Marshmallow Frosting) * Crystal (Rank 139) (Unlocked with Dr. Cherry Drizzle and Blots * Dice (Rank 140) (Unlocked with Raisin Duds) * Lizzy (Rank 141) * Emmy (Rank 142) * Styler (Rank 143) * Amr (Rank 144) * Verona (Rank 145) * Daffy Duck (Rank 146) * Cherry Jam (Rank 147) * James Carter (Rank 147) * Jacksmith (Rank 148) * Steven Universe (Rank 149) * Cactus McCoy (Rank 150) * Scout (Rank 151) * Tom (Rank 152) Maple Mornings Season (Ranks 153-167) * Johnny (Rank 153) (Unlocked with Cinnamon Roll Cake and Bacobites) * Akari (Rank 154) (Unlocked with Peanut Butter Frosting and Mocha Frosting) * Velma (Rank 155) (Unlocked with Waffle Stick) * Hank (Rank 156) (Unlocked with Honey Frosting) * Dudley Puppy (Rank 157) * James (Rank 158) * Zoe (Rank 160) * Sylvester (Rank 161) * Woody (Rank 162) * Brody (Rank 163) (Unlocked with Frosted Sugar Crunch) * Bruna Romano (Rank 164) * Cooper (Rank 165) *Robby (Rank 166) *Xavier (Rank 167) Halloween Season (Ranks 168-183) * Penny (Rank 168) (Dressed as a Princess wearing a Purple Dress with a Lavender Bow and a Silver Crown) (Unlocked with Tarantula Cake, Licorice Drizzle and Sugar Skull) * Perri (Rank 169) (Unlocked with Lemon Cake) * Lisa (Rank 170) * Shaggy (Rank 171) * Daphne (Rank 172) * Yui (Rank 173) (Unlocked with Orange Scream Frosting) * Rapunzel (Rank 174) (Unlocked with Candy Corn) * Stephen (Rank 175) * Professer Fitz (Rank 176) * Fluttershy (NEW) (Rank 177) * Scootaloo (Rank 178) * Scooby-Doo (Rank 179) * Apple Bloom (Rank 180) * Sunset Shimmer (Rank 181) * Rhonda (Rank 182) * Tony (Rank 183) Thanksgiving Season (Ranks 184-197) * Sienna (Rank 185) (Unlocked with Butter Pecan Cake) * Pinch Hitwell (Rank 186) (Unlocked with Caramel Cake, Pumpkin Spice Frosting and Feather Cookies) * Timm (Rank 187) * Taylor (Rank 188) (Unlocked with Autumn Leaf Sprinkles and Harvest Stripe Cookies) * Mary (Rank 189) * Vintella (Rank 190) (Unlocked with Chocolate Acorn) *Rodney (Rank 191) *Hanleen (Rank 192) *Lynn (Rank 192) *Claudio (Rank 193) *Sharona (Rank 194) *Betty Pecan (Rank 195) *Arizona (Rank 196) *Orange Blossom (Rank 197) Christmas Season (Ranks 198-210) * Santa (Rank 198) (Unlocked with Holly Jolly Cake, Candy Cane Drizzle and Peppermint Frosting) * Peppermint Fitz (Rank 199) (Unlocked with Peppermint Cake) * Karen (NEW) (Rank 200) (Unlocked with Frosted Gifts and Gingerbread Men) * Amily (Rank 201) (Unlocked with Cyan Frosting) * Skater (NEW) (Rank 202) (Unlocked with Gray Frosting) * Hazel (Rank 203) (Unlocked with Hazlenut Swizzles and Vanilla Wafer) * Huckleberry Pie (Rank 204) (Unlocked with Blueberries) * Jade (Rank 205) * Chip Mint (Rank 206) * Olga (Rank 207) * Gingersnap (Rank 208) * Angel Cake (Rank 209) (Unlocked with Zebra Striped Cake) * Wendy (Rank 210) New Year Season (Ranks 211-220) * Xandra (Rank 211) (Unlocked with Tutti Frutti Cake, Flavor X Drizzle, Rainbow Frosting and Candle) * Gremmie (Rank 212) (Unlocked with Kiwi Cake) * Tony (Rank 213) (Unlocked with New Year Topper and Creameo Cake) * Blueberry Muffin (Rank 214) (Unlocked with Stremmer * Lucy (Rank 215) * Jill Berry (Rank 216) (Unlocked with Confetti Cake) * Doghouse (Rank 217) * Junie B Jones (NEW) (Rank 218) * Amelia Bedilia (NEW) (Rank 219) * Janana (Unlocked with Banana Cake & Sunglow Frosting) (Rank 220) * Papa Louie (Rank 221) (Unlocked with Stache Sprinkles and Apple Cake) Closers * Radlynn (Monday) * Money Flapjean (Monday) * Mayor Mallow (Tuesday) * Danica (NEW) (Tuesday) * Quinn (Wednesday) * Edna Mode (Wednesday) * Xolo (Thursday) * Lucille (NEW) (Thursday) * Salazar (Friday) * Randy (Friday) * Donny (Saturday) * Liam (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Liners: Basic Liners: * Liner A (Pink/White Vertical Stripes) * Liner B (Blue/ White Polka Dots) * Liner C (Yellow/ White Swirls) * Liner D (Green/White Horizontal Stripes) Holiday Liners Valentine's Day Liner A - Purple/Black Plaid Liner B - Pink/Brown Vertical Stripes Liner C - White/Red Hearts Liner D - Red Cheetah Print St. Paddy's Day Liner A - Green, Dark Green Shamrocks Liner B - Irish Flag Liner C - Brown, Two Green Horizontal Lines Liner D - Gold, Little White Dots Easter Liner A - Purple Wavy Lines, Yellow Dots Liner B - Grass and Dirt Liner C - Colorful Tulips Liner D - Easter Bunny's Face Cherry Blossom Festival Liner A - Cherry Blossom in Japanese Liner B - Blossoms Liner C - Sakura Branch Liner D - Foam Green/White Lines Summer Luau Liner A - Yellow, White Diagonal Lines Liner B - Water Pods Liner C - Suns Liner D - Waves/Sunshine Starlight Jubilee Liner A - White Stars, Blue Background Liner B - Red/White Stripes Liner C - Red/Blue Stars Liner D - Red/Blue/White Stars Sugarplex Film Fest Liner A - Red, Sugarplex Filmfest Liner B - Film Strip Liner C - Cinema Decals Liner D - Red/Black, Yellow Polka Dots Maple Mornings Liner A - Bacon Liner B - Maple Leaves Liner C - Sun Liner D - Checkered Halloween Liner A - Jack-O-Lantern Liner B - BOO Sign Liner C - Cat's Eyes Liner D - Orange/Black Stripe Thanksgiving Liner A - Orange Big Diagonal Lines Liner B - Turkey Feathers Liner C - Orange Swirls Liner D - Thanksgiving Dawn Christmas Liner A - Candy Cane's Stripes Liner B - Pine Trees Liner C - Present's Tie Liner D - Red/Green Dots New Year Liner A - White/Pink Fire Liner B - Colorful Diamonds Liner C - Colorful Tiger Fur Liner D - Rainbow Ingredients Cake Batters * Vanilla Cake (Start) * Chocolate Cake (Start) * Dark Chocolate Cake (Start) * Blueberry Cake (Unlocked with Ivy on Rank 3) * Strawberry Cake (Unlocked with Prudence on Rank 9) * Dragonfruit Cake (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 24) * Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked with Scooter on Rank 25) * Key Lime Cake (Unlocked with Fauna on Rank 36) * Carrot Cake (Unlocked with Bugs Bunny on Rank 52) * Cotton Candy Cake (Unlocked with Vicky on Rank 53) * Marshmallow Cake (Unlocked with Connor on Rank 55) * Sugarplum Cake (Unlocked with Deano on Rank 57) * Pineapple Cake (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 94) * Purple Yam Cake (Unlocked with Cherry Jam on Rank 96) * Rhubarb Cake (Unlocked with Verona on Rank 107) * Lemon Cake (Unlocked with Perri on Rank 169) * Caramel Cake (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 186) * Zebra Striped Cake (Unlocked with Angel Cake on Rank 209) * Kiwi Cake (Unlocked with Gremmie on Rank 212) * Creameo Cake (Unlocked with Tony on Rank 213) * Confetti Cake (Unlocked with Jill Berry on Rank 216) * Banana Cake (Unlocked with Janana on Rank 220) * Apple Cake (Unlocked with Papa Louie on Rank 221) Frostings * White Frosting (start) * Chocolate Frosting (start) * Pink Frosting (start) * Violet Frosting (start) * Orange Frosting (Unlocked Rank 5 with Trishna) * Green Frosting (Unlocked Rank 47 with Allan * Teal Frosting (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 90) * Red Frosting (Unlocked with Thea) * Grey Frosting (Unlocked with Skater) * Sunglow Frosting (Unlocked with Janana) Drizzles * Chocolate (start) * Vanilla (start) * Blue Moon (Unlocked with Rudy) * Strawberry (Unlocked with Roy) * Peanut Butter (Unlocked with Gramma Nutt) Category:Gameria Category:Games Category:Fan games Category:Papa Louie Fanon Wiki Games Category:2016 Games Category:Desktop Games Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Deluxe Edition! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria